priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy West
"Tension Max!" '''- Dorothy's catchphrase '''Dorothy West is a PriPara idol and 7th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is voiced by Azuki Shibuya, a member of i☆Ris. She is the older twin sister of Leona West and is of Canadian (her father) and Japanese (her mother) heritage. She sometimes mixes English with Japanese when speaking. Her preferred brand is Fortune Party. She made a cameo debut in Episode 11. In Episode 14, she formed the unit Dressing Pafé with Shion Todo and Leona West. Appearance Dorothy has short, light blue hair with a single braid on the right, while hair accessories are worn to the left. Her eyes are bright blue. Personality She is bright and cheerful while having an Idol type personality. Sometimes she can be very serious, as shown during Episode 13, and can be rather bossy at times; even insulting her brother. She is a little flirty at times and tries to use her charm to win other people over. Relationships *Leona West - They're twin siblings. *Usagi - After Usagi is ditched by Sophie in order to join SoLaMi♡SMILE, Usagi and Dorothy share vengeful feelings for SoLaMi♡Smile, so he agrees to make them into the better unit. *Shion Todo - often gets into desputes with Shion due to wanting to take group leadership. Somewhat dislikes Shion since she seems to prefer Leona. Significant Coords *Twin Gingham Coord - Her casual coord in PriPara. *Fortune Party Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change Coord. *Dressing Pafé D Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when she Cyalume Changes with Dressing Pafé. Etymology Dorothy: Coming from a Greek (and English) origin, meaning "Gift of God", coming from the Greek name "Dorothea". West: West is a direction on a map. This can be considered a pun since Laala's last name means center, Mirei's last name means south, and Sophie's last name means "Northern line" (north). Trivia * Leona, Dorothy, and Mirei are the only known 7th graders in the series. * She is similar to Kaede Ichinose from Aikatsu! in both appearance and personality, being a pop-type idol character who often uses English words and phrases in her sentences. * Leona and Dorothy are the first main characters in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara universe to be twins. They are the third pair of twins overall, following New and Mew , and Aira's younger sisters Eru & Uru Harune. *Dorothy shares her preferred brand (Fortune Party) with her brother, making them the first main characters to share a brand. *Her name (''Do''rothy) is based on the first and last note of the Solfège scale. * As seen in Episode 17, she is actually easy to scare, unlike Leona, who is not. * In Episode 20, it was shown that Leona and Dorothy inherit their personalities from their mother. * Dorothy refers to herself using "boku," which is a masculine pronoun. ** She refers to Leona as her . *Her birthday is February 5th. Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Main Character Category:Anime Category:West Family Category:Pop Idol Category:Fortune Party user Category:Twin Category:Dressing Pafé Member Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character